Ферромагнитная жидкость
thumb|350px|Ферромагнитная жидкость на стекле под воздействием магнита под стеклом. Ферромагни́тная жи́дкость (ФМЖ, магни́тная жи́дкость, феррофлюид) (от латинского ferrum — железо) — жидкость, сильно поляризующаяся в присутствии магнитного поля. Ферромагнитные жидкости представляют собой коллоидные растворы, состоящие из ферромагнитных или ферримагнитных частиц нанометровых размеров, находящихся во взвешенном состоянии в несущей жидкости, в качестве которой обычно выступает органический растворитель или вода. Для обеспечения устойчивости такой жидкости ферромагнитные частицы связываются с поверхностно-активным веществом (ПАВ), образующим защитную оболочку вокруг частиц и препятствующем их слипанию из-за Ван-дер-Ваальсовых или магнитных сил. Несмотря на название, ферромагнитные жидкости не проявляют ферромагнитных свойств, поскольку не сохраняют остаточной намагниченности после исчезновения внешнего магнитного поля. На самом деле ферромагнитные жидкости являются парамагнетиками и их часто называют «суперпарамагнетиками» из-за высокой магнитной восприимчивости. Действительно ферромагнитные жидкости в настоящее время создать сложно. Описание left|thumb|Фотография ферромагнитной жидкости под воздействием магнитного поля (крупный план). Ферромагнитные жидкости состоят из частиц нанометровых размеров (обычный размер 10 нм или меньше) магнетита, гематита или другого материала, содержащего железо, взвешенных в несущей жидкости. Они достаточно малы, чтобы тепловое движение распределило их равномерно по несущей жидкости, чтобы они давали вклад в реакцию жидкости в целом на магнитное поле. Аналогичным образом ионы в водных растворах парамагнитных солей (например, водный раствор сульфата меди(II) или хлорида марганца(II)) придают раствору парамагнитные свойства. Ферромагнитные жидкости это коллоидные растворы — вещества, обладающие свойствами более чем одного состояния материи. В даном случае два состояния это твердый металл и жидкость, в которой он содержится. Vocabulary List Эта способность изменять состояние под воздействием магнитного поля позволяет использовать ферромагнитные жидкости в качестве уплотнителей, смазки, а также может открыть другие применения в будущих наноэлектромеханических системах. Ферромагнитные жидкости устойчивы: их твердые частицы не слипаются и не выделяются в отдельную фазу даже в очень сильном магнитном поле. Тем не менее, ПАВ в составе жидкости имеют свойство распадаться со временем (примерно несколько лет), и в конце концов частицы слипнутся, выделятся из жидкости и перестанут влиять на реакцию жидкости на магнитное поле. Также ферромагнитные жидкости теряют свои магнитные свойства при своей температуре Кюри, которая для них зависит от конкретного материала ферромагнитных частиц, ПАВ и несущей жидкости. Термин «магнитореологическая жидкость» относится к жидкостям, которые подобно феромагнитным жидкостям затвердевают в присутствии магнитного поля. Разница между ферромагнитной жидкостью и магнитореологической жидкостью в размере частиц. Частицы в ферромагнитной жидкости это в основном частицы нанометровых размеров, находящиеся во взвешенном состоянии из-за броуновского движения и не оседающие в нормальных условиях. Частицы в магнитореологической жидкости в основном микрометрового размера (на 1-3 порядка больше); они слишком тяжелы, чтобы броуновское движение поддерживало их во взвешенном состоянии, и поэтому со временем оседают из-за естесственной разности в плотности частиц и несущей жидкости. Как следствие, у этих двух типов жидкостей разные области применения. Нестабильность в нормально направленном поле right|thumb|Ферромагнитная жидкость проявляет нестабильность в нормально направленном поле [[неодимовый магнит|неодимового магнита под поверхностью]] Под воздействием довольно сильного вертикально направленного магнитного поля поверхность жидкости с парамагнитными свойствами самопроизвольно формирует регулярную структуру из складок. Этот эффект известен как «''нестабильность в нормально направленном поле''». Формирование складок увеличивает свободную энергию поверхности и гравитационную энергию жидкости, но уменьшает энергию магнитного поля. Такая конфигурация возникает только при превышении критического значения магнитного поля, когда уменьшение его энергии превосходит вклад от увеличения свободной энергии поверхности и гравитационной энергии жидкости. У ферромагнитных жидкостей очень высокая магнитная восприимчивость, и для критического магнитного поля, чтобы возникли складки на поверхности, может быть достаточно маленького стержневого магнита. Типичные поверхностно-активные вещества для ферромагнитных жидкостей Чтобы обволакивать частицы в ферромагнитной жидкости используются, в частности, следующие ПАВ: * олеиновая кислота * тетраметиловый гидроксид аммония * лимонная кислота * cоевый лецитин ПАВ препятствуют слипанию частиц, мешая им образовать слшиком тяжелые кластеры, которые не смогут удерживаться во взвешеном состянии за счет броуновского двжения. В идеальной ферромагнитной жидкости магнитные частицы не оседают даже в очень сильном магнитном или гравитационном поле. Молекулы ПАВ имеют полярную «головку» и неполярный «хвост» (или наоборот); один из концов адсорбируется к частице, а другой прикрепляется к молекулам жидкости-носителя, образуя, соответственно, обычную или обратную мицеллу вокруг частицы. В результате пространственные эффекты препятствуют слипанию частиц. Хотя ПАВ полезны для того, чтобы продлить время осаждения частиц в ферромагнитной жидкости, они оказываются вредны для ее магнитных свойств (в особенности, для магнитного насыщения жидкости). Добавление ПАВ (или других посторонних веществ) уменьшает плотность упаковки ферромагнитных частиц в активированом состоянии жидкости, тем самым уменьшая ее вязкость в этом состоянии, давая более «мягкую» активированную жидкость. И хотя для некоторых применений вязкость ферромагнитной жидкости в активированом состоянии (так сказать, ее «твердость») не очень важна, для большинства коммерческих и промышленных форм применения это самое главное свойство жидкости, поэтому необходим определеный компромисс между вязкостью в активированном состоянии и скоростью осаждения частиц. Применение thumb|Ферромагнитная жидкость под воздействием сильного вертикального магнитного поля. Электронные устройства Ферромагнитные жидкости испольуются для создания жидких уплотнительных устройств вокруг вращающихся осей в жёстких дисках. Вращающаяся ось окружена магнитом, в зазор между магнитом и осью помещено небольшое количество ферромагнитной жидкости, которая удерживается притяжением магнита. Жидкость образует барьер, препятствующий попаданию частиц извне внутрь жёсткого диска. Согласно утверждениям инженеров Ferrotec Corporation, жидкие уплотнители на вращающихся осях в норме выдерживают давление в от 3 до 4 фунтов на квадратный дюйм (примерно от 20680 до 27580 Па), но такие уплотнители не очень годятся для узлов с поступательным движением (например, поршней), так как жидкость механически вытягивается из зазора. Ферромагнитная жидкость также испольуются во многих динамиках для высоких частот, для отвода тепла от звуковой катушки. Одновременно она работает механическим демпфером, подавляя нежелательный резонанс. Ферромагнитная жидкость удерживается в зазоре вокруг голосовой катушки сильным магнитным полем, находясь одновременно в контакте с обеими магнитными поверхностями и с катушкой. Машиностроение Ферромагнитная жидкость способна снижать трение. Нанесенная на поверхность достаточно сильного магнита, например неодимового, она позволяет магниту скользить по гладкой поверхности с минимальным сопротивлением. Ferrari использует ферромагнитные жидкости в некоторых моделях машин для улучшения возможностей подвески. Под воздействием электромагнита, котролируемого компьютером, подвеска может мгновенно стать более жесткой или более мягкой. Оборонная промышленность Военно-воздушные силы США внедрили радиопоглощающую краску на основе ферромагнитной жидкости. Снижая отражение электромагнитных волн, она помогает уменьшить эффективную площадь рассеяния самолета. Авиакосмическая промышленность NASA проводило эксперименты по использованию ферромагнитной жидкости в замкнутом кольце как основу для системы стабилизации космического корабля в пространстве. Магнитное поле воздействует на ферромагнитную жидкость в кольце, изменяя момент импульса и влияя на вращение корабля. Аналитические приборы Ферромагнитные жидкости имеют множество применений в оптике благодаря их преломляющим свойствам. Среди этих применений измерение удельной вязкости жидкости, помещенной между поляризатором и анализатором, освещаемой гелий-неоновым лазером. Медицина В медицине биологически совместимые ферромагнитные жидкости могут быть использованы для диагностики рака. Также ведется много экспериментов по использованию ферромагнитных жидкостей для удаления опухолей. Предполагается, что феромагнитная жидкость вводится в опухоль и подвергается воздействию быстро меняющегося магнитного поля, и выделяющееся от трения тепло может разрушить опухоль. Теплопередача Если воздействовать магнитным полем на ферромагнитную жидкость с разной восприимчивостью (например, из-за температурного градиента) возникает неоднородная магнитная объемная сила, что приводит к форме теплопередачи называемой термомагнитная конвекция. Такая форма теплопередачи моджет использоваться там, где не годится обычная конвекция, например, в микроустройствах или в условиях пониженной гравитации. Уже упоминалось использование ферромагнитной жидкости для отвода тепла в динамиках. Жидкость занимает зазор вокруг голосовой катушки, удерживаясь магнитным полем. Поскольку ферромагнитные жидкости обладают парамагнитными свойствами, они подчиняются закону Кюри — Вейса, становясь, менее магнитными при повышении температуры. Сильный магнит, расположенный рядом с голосовой катушкой, которая выделяет тепло, притягивает холодную жидкость сильнее, чем горячую, увлекая горячую жидкость от катушки к кулеру. Это эффективный метод охлаждения, который не требует дополнительных затрат энергии. Генераторы Замороженная или полимеризованная ферромагнитная жидкость, находящаяся в совокупности постоянного (подмагничивающего) и переменного магнитных полей, может служить источником упругих колебаний с частотой переменного поля, что может быть использовано для генерации ультразвука. См. также * Магнитогидродинамика * Физика плазмы * Гидромеханика * Механика сплошных сред Примечания Источники * Ferrohydrodynamics (1985), Ronald. E. Rosensweig. The usual starting reference for learning the details of ferrofluids. Ссылки * Пятёрка аномальных субстанций * ferrofluid works video" * «Space age goop morphs between liquid and solid» * A comparison of ferrofluid and MR fluid (at the bottom of the page) * Chemistry comes alive: Ferrofluid * Research project about ferrofluides * Flow behavior of ferrofluids * MIT Explores Ferrofluid Applications * Ferrofluid Sculptures by Sachiko Kodama (Google Video) * Daniel Rutter has some fun with Ferrofluid * pressure valve" * Ferrofluid Sculptures FLYP Media video story on Sachiko Kodama, an artist who works with ferrofluid. Оптические и магнитные свойства * Dynamic Etalon utilizing ferrofluid- image gallery, references, published papers Инструкции по приготовлению * FerroFluid Synthesis * | url = http://proquest.umi.com/pqdweb?did=42639843&Fmt=4&clientId=11263&RQT=309&VName=PQD | accessdate = 2007-01-02 }} * Interdisciplinary education group: Ferrofluids (contains videos and a lab for synthesis of ferrofluid) * Synthesis of an Aqueous Ferrofluid — instructions in PDF and DOC format Категория:Магнетизм Категория:Механика сплошных сред Категория:Физика плазмы cs:Ferrofluid de:Ferrofluid en:Ferrofluid es:Ferrofluido et:Ferrovedelik fr:Ferrofluide he:נוזל מגנטי it:Ferrofluido ja:磁性流体 nl:Ferrofluïdum pl:Ferrofluid pt:Ferrofluido sv:Ferrofluid uk:Феромагнітна рідина vi:Nước từ zh:铁磁流体